Iori's Insanity
by iori-yagami666
Summary: A Battle between K', Kyo, And Iori


Disclaimer: i am not the owner of the kof series. I do not own kyo, iori,  
k', whip, or anyone else who appears in this story. This is my first fic  
EVER so please tell me of mistakes or any others stupiditys that will most  
likly happen during the story. I am sorry if this story relates to any  
others. I have no intention copy Writing anyone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It all began back then. years ago. when he was first born. his childhood.  
the horror. mixed feelings. Darkness. Hatred. Rage. All of this directed at  
one man. The man who had ruined his life from the beginning. Kyo Kusanagi.  
He vowed he would kill this prick one day. One day he would succed. One of  
these dark, hollow days.  
The red haired man stood in the rain. soaked from head to toe. It mattered  
not to him. His eyes were focused on one man. His purple flames blaizing  
despite the rain. On the other side stood that maggot. that scum K' Dash.  
with that smug look and that ugly crimson orange flames blazing. He watched  
as that fool wiped away the blood from his mouth. He had did a small number  
on the idiot a little bit ago. His eyes suddinly narrowed. K' was reaching  
for something inside his jacket. His eyes widened along with a smirk. " So  
he is going for that pathetic move huh? " the dark entity muttered. The  
glasses shot out. He ducked. This battle was taking place on the top of some  
tall unknown building.  
  
" HA! " the soaked red man yelled with glee. He saw K' thrust forward.  
There was no way he was going to get close. His hand shot out sending his  
dark thrust forward. K' stopped. The flames shot up from around him.  
Engulfing him...swallowing him. He took this great oppertunity to dash  
forward with his arms ready to strike while K' struggled to get the burning  
purple flames off of him. K' saw Iori come at him but it was too late in the  
end. Iori began to slash at his open body. He began to slash...tear....rip  
K's flesh off of him. Blood flowing everywhere. Iori was aready half way  
through his Maiden Masher. K' began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood.  
Iori's hands clamped around his head. Then with a flow of burning purple  
flames he was out.  
  
"Is that all the power you possess K' Dash? Your scum just like Kusanagi!  
". With that Iori threw the unconsious K' off the top of the building. His  
eyes then wandered to his hand. It burned with his purple flames. His curse.  
His hand clasped around the flame. Crushing it from exsitance. He then  
looked to his left. Over to the other side of town where Kyo Kusanagi slept.  
" Rest easy for now Kyo for I i will put you through a trial of hell! ". He  
could not help but laugh. It was his demoic, sadistic laugh. The one that  
put chills down the spines of all. His voice died down as he made his way to  
the street.  
  
The next morning at the Kusanagi house. " KYO! Your going to be late for  
school once again! " Sasiu yelled from the kitchen with his paper folded out  
infront of him. " Im coming father! " the young Kyo Kusanagi yelled from his  
room as he struggled with his shirt. Yuki, Kyo's girlfriend, waited  
patiently for kyo as she sipped some hot cocco from a small mug. A large  
thump was heard as Kyo lost his balance while coming down the stairs. " You  
should be more careful Kyo " Kyo's mother said without looking up from the  
stove where eggs were being heated. " You must stop playing hookie Kyo.  
Without a good education you will get nowhere in life " Sasiu said with a  
slight hint of amusment in his voice. " I lost the time of day dad. The  
lunch bell never rang. " Kyo muttered lightly hoping he would get away with  
the foolish tale. " I am not a idiot Kyo. Now no more being truant or you  
will NOT be having supper tonight. now hurry your going to be late. " Sasiu  
warned to make it look like he ment it.  
  
Kyo and Yuki were running as quick as they could. Kyo will not miss out on  
supper tonight. Tonight was Chicken and Rice.  
Yuki panted out of breath. Kyo was used to this sort of thing. He was the  
former champion of King of Fighters. Yuki ran ahead muttering about being  
late for her first class. Kyo stayed behind. Feeling something wasen't right  
he wandered around the school premesis. He had felt this before. Darkness.  
His eyes widened a little as his mind suddinly clicked. Shingo and Benimaru  
came up to him feeling a bit worried. " What is wrong master Kyo? " Shingo,  
Kyo's pupil, asked in his usual stupidness. Soon Benimaru's eyes widened. He  
knew why Kyo was shocked. IT WAS IORI YAGAMI!!. Iori stood there with look  
of glee on his face. He had found Kyo along with his stupid lackys.  
  
" Whats wrong Kyo? Afraid to see me? " iori smirked waiting for a comment  
from Kyo. none came. " Fine dont say hi to a old friend " his smirked died  
as he made his purple flame appear in his left hand. Benimaru rushed  
forward. But only pain came. Iori had done his 100 style uppercut sending  
Benimaru flying back in a wave of purple flames. Now it was Shingo's turn to   
feel unholy pain.  
  
Shingo had enough. He ran at Iori using his Burning Shingo SDM. Iori simply   
laughed as he sent a Dark Thrust at Shingo. It was over for Shingo as well.   
He was thrown back when the attack exploded at his feet sending purple   
flames all around him. Kyo stood in shock and angerr. " What drives you to   
do such horrable things Iori! " Kyo yelled in pure rage. Iori gave no   
answer....just a simple laugh. " Your a sick being! " Kyo screamed as he   
summoned his crimson orange flames. " It's about time you fought me Kusanagi   
" was all that Iori said as his right hand flowed with his purple flames.  
  
The battle began. Kyo was the first to attack. He ran forward preforming his   
R.E.D. Kick. Iori countered it by preforming his 100 style uppercut. There   
was a short explostion of flames as kyo threw a right hook sending crimson   
orange flames into Iori's face. Iori brought his palm hard up against kyo's   
right cheek sending his own purple flames into Kyo's face. They stood there   
pushing at each other. Kyo was the first to back away. Iori was the one who   
had the upper hand when it came to pure strenght. Kyo decided it was time to   
use his best move. He stood looking at Iori at his side. A glow emited from   
Kyo as his index finger lit up with his orange flames. He was preparing for   
the Orochiniagi SDM. Iori held his own hand up preparing for his move. His   
hand lit up with his demonic purple flames as he prepared for the Eight Wine   
Cups SDM.  
  
Kyo Moved forward quickly sending his SDM right at Iori . Iori wasent   
prepared for this to happen. Kyo had done it too quick. His eyes wide with a   
look of horror he watched as the flames came at him. Something was wrong.   
The flames deminished just before they hit Iori. " Not again!!! " Kyo yelled   
as he took a step back in pure terror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is the end of chapter one. I know this story really sucks eggs and is short but   
its my first. R&R needed badly. Thank you for taking the time in reading   
this pathetic fan fic.  
  
Iori_Yagami666 aka iori (( to those of you who are in the darkstone   
comm )) 


End file.
